


Wanna Bet?

by iced_american0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College, College AU, F/M, Frat Boy Jaehyun, Marijuana Use, Penetration, Sex, Top Jaehyun, Y/N's slept with most of NCT, alcohol and drug use, cigarettes after sex, confident reader, frat, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced_american0/pseuds/iced_american0
Summary: Nu Kappa Tau is Y/N's playing field of men, and Jaehyun bets that despite the alcohol and weed in his system, he'll still be able to give Y/N the proper railing that she's looking for.Inspired by Cigarettes After Sex because their music makes me think of Jaehyun being zooted.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Wanna Bet?

You'd been a frequent flyer at Nu Kappa Tau frat for all of Freshman year and Sophomore year due to a mutual connection with your friend Mark. Their parties were a lot more chill than other frats, but all the boys were really nice and the parties were always fun. As chill as they could be, there were also wild nights that ended with you topless sitting in a circle playing truth or dare or you being pulled into the bathroom to play seven minutes in heaven. Every boy there was absolutely gorgeous, and you felt blessed by the gods to be an honorary part of this frat.

Most days or nights you could be found eating all their food or using their 65" TV, and they all let you because you were a girl and deserved their respect. If you happened to take advantage of that,  _ well _ , the female race deserved to be pampered more.

"If you keep this up, we're going to have to start charging you dues." Doyoung threw himself on the couch beside you, taking the remote from your hand and going to Netflix to choose what he wanted. He looked as ethereal as ever in his loose T-shirt that exposed his collarbones and some black joggers. It was 1pm, but he'd just stumbled out of his room from waking up. Doyoung was one of the members you were closest to; ever since you'd fucked after you got drunk at one of their parties Freshman year, neither of you had wanted to stop. You didn't define the relationship, it was usually just casual fucking whenever one of you was sexually frustrated and didn't feel like going out to find someone else, but Doyoung was pretty and knew how to use his dick so it was a win for you.

"Fine, I guess I'll stop coming around then." You knew he'd been joking about the dues. On top of legally not being allowed to charge you dues, the boys would be lost without you. You got them ready for their dates and helped them ask people out, and you advertised their frat. If you thought about it, you were just taking what you deserved in the form of food and occasional cuddles. You felt Doyoung grab your hand as he toyed with your fingers.

"No, you aren't allowed to leave us. As long as it's not my food that you eat, you are welcome here." He was always soft when he was tired, and it made you smile at how cute he was as you threw your blanket off of you and onto him.

"I could never abandon you puppies, you'd all be lost without me." There were fast footsteps down the stairs as Mark appeared in the living room.

" _ Facts _ . We're about to be late for class though, so we should get going." He ran to the kitchen to grab food as you threw your backpack over your shoulder and put your shoes on, feeling Doyoung's eyes on your ass the whole time. When you glanced back at him, your thoughts were confirmed but instead of playing bashful, he just grinned. Mark interrupted the silent confrontation when he came back from the kitchen rambling about something with a mouthful of apple. You gave a small wave to Doyoung before walking out the door with Mark.

"Oh dude, we're throwing a party on Friday." He didn't have to invite you; you'd probably already be there anyways. Now you just had a dress code instead of the sweats you would've shown up in.

"How many people?" They usually didn't let too many people into their parties, but because of that a lot of people had given up trying to enter throughout the years. It was never too busy which was comforting to you.

"I don't know, Johnny's racked up quite the following this semester so it might be more than normal, but Tae told him he couldn't just let everyone he wanted in." Johnny was the mood maker, always laughing and joking around with everyone. You were close with him, but it seemed like so was everyone else so sometimes you went a while without talking. Johnny was another member you'd gotten closer with through a game of Truth or Dare when he did a body shot off you and you ended up making out on the dining room table in the middle of a party.

"Should I wear something  _ sexy _ ? I feel like it's been a while since I got a proper railing." You said it in part because it was true, but mostly so you could watch Mark's cheeks fill with red and the tips of his ears start to burn.

"I- haha. I mean, if you-,  _ uhm _ . Uhm." He cleared his throat before resuming, "You realize there's like at least 10 guys willing to sleep with you at anytime and anywhere, right?" Yeah, you did realize that. All the guys made it very clear that they found you attractive; you hoped so because you'd already slept with several of them.

"I suppose. But maybe I want something fresh and exciting.” You didn’t speak for the rest of the walk while you contemplated which boy you’d fall back on tonight if you couldn’t get laid, and Mark walked  _ no thoughts, head empty _ trying to recover from you expressing your interest in being railed and trying not to imagine being the one who had the privilege of doing just that.

Friday came faster than expected, and you would’ve forgotten about the party in lieu of studying for biology if Mark hadn’t texted you.

_ can you pick up shredded cheese on your way? like a lot of it. _

_ johnny wants to make the world’s biggest plate of nachos.  _

The texts had followed each other in rapid succession, a signature Mark texting style. You checked the time to see that it was 8pm, so you had about two hours to get ready and head out. You couldn’t help it as your head dropped to your wooden desk with a soft  _ thump _ . It wasn’t that you  _ didn’t _ want to go, but you’d completely forgotten and simply wanted to spend the night in your sweats with a pint of ice cream. Begrudgingly, you let out a sigh and replied to Mark.

_ sounds fun, i’m in. _

Two hours later you stood in your mirror, two shots of tequila down, and studied yourself. From the black mesh top layered over your red bra, to the black Doc Martens donning your feet, you looked like a damn snack. A whole meal, even. There was black eyeliner on your waterline and a dusting of dark eyeshadow on your lid. You didn’t bother with anything other than clear lip gloss, because if your plans went where you hoped, you didn’t feel like staining any boy’s face (or any other parts that your mouth would touch) with bright lipstick. The shots of tequila you had weren’t enough to make you tipsy, they were just enough to make you a little slaphappy as you headed over to NKT, not forgetting to buy $30 worth of shredded cheese (you’d make sure they paid you back later). It looked like Jeno, one of the pledges, had been stuck on door duty tonight, and he whistled at you as you walked up the steps.

“Y/N, welcome. You’re looking as beautiful as ever.” You rolled your eyes at him but gave him a kiss on the cheek as you walked past, causing a rose color to dust his cheeks, “Enjoy the party.”

Only a few people had showed up at this point; more would come in the next few hours, but the rooms were still filled with the boys of the frat. Johnny, Mark, and Jaehyun were in the kitchen with beers in their hands leaned against the counter. At the sight of Jaehyun wearing a loose button up with his sleeves rolled up tucked into his tight black jeans, you averted your eyes before a blush could come onto your cheeks. Jaehyun was one of the only members of NKT that you hadn’t fooled around with. He was quieter than others and usually kept to himself, but it didn’t mean that you hadn’t fantasized about him railing you into next semester.

“Our salvation with the dairy!” Johnny stepped forward to collect the bag of cheese from you. Your eyes flickered back to Jaehyun to see him watching you, but you only averted your attention again. Mark was looking at you expectantly… did he ask you something?

“Huh?” He only chuckled before asking you for the receipt. Your mind was moving a little slower than normal; you could blame it on the alcohol, but you knew it was probably more due to the extremely hot boy standing against the counter. You handed Mark the receipt before leaving the room to go find a distraction from Jaehyun.

You found that distraction with Haechan, Jisung, Chenle, and Renjun who were screaming in the living room over Super Smash. Jisung was best at it, and you threw yourself down on the couch beside Renjun to watch as Jisung destroyed Haechan’s last life and moved onto Renjun. You quickly found yourself entertained and distracted by the trash talk they threw at each other. Any thoughts of Jaehyun had been shoved from your mind as you began to hurl insults at all the boys about their Smash skills.

After more people began to show up, Taeyong had told you all to put the switch up so that it didn’t get broke, and the boys all dissipated again leaving you alone on the couch. Your salvation came in the form of Mark, however, as he carried two solo cups in his hands and sat down beside you, offering you a cup. You happily took it and began to sip on whatever the alcohol was inside. For this point in the night, you were far too sober.

“Any potential victims for your sexual frustration, yet?” He was close enough that he didn’t have to shout too much, but it still took your intoxicated brain a moment to process his words. You looked around the room at the random faces and strangers—the people who would never measure up to the boys of the frat.

“I might have to crush the dream of something new and exciting. Guess I’ll just have to bother Doyoung.” It’s not that it would be bad with Doyoung—the sex was great and he was always reliable, but you were ever the experimentalist.

“Try again. Doyoung went home for the weekend for his brother’s birthday.” Without even telling you??  _ Snake. _ You looked to Mark with wide eyes.

“Fine. I’m sure Yuta won’t mind.” Yuta was wild in the sheets, you hadn’t been with him for a while, but he always left you satisfied and with fresh new kinks.

“Unless you want a foursome, try again.” Mark nodded his head to the corner of the room where Yuta had his hand up some girl’s shirt while a guy stood behind him grinding on him like Yuta was his only anchor to life. You contemplated it for a moment before deciding that you didn’t have the energy for that at the moment.

“ _ Ughhhh _ , what about Ten?” You weren’t in the mood to take control like you’d have to if you slept with Ten, but you’d do it if you had to.

“He’s so blacked out he’d never be able to get it up. Try again.” Mark’s bashfulness tended to be dampened when he had a few beers in him, and you couldn’t help but appreciate how open he could talk with you.

Movement by the kitchen caught your eye, and you watched as Jaehyun walked from the room with a joint between the fingers of one hand, and a cup of booze in the other. His eyes scanned the room, but when they fell on you he paused. He nodded his head to beckon you over to him, and your mouth seemed to dry up as your eyes widened. You hadn’t had that many interactions with Jaehyun due to the fact that you were intimidated by his persona, but you knew if you were with him there was no way you’d have to be in control.

Mark was saying something, but you didn’t bother to listen as you stood up and shoved your way through the party guests until you met Jaehyun against the wall of the dance floor. You could feel your cheeks on fire, but you couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the presence of the man in front of you. He didn’t say anything when you stopped in front of him; he only took a long drag of his joint before blowing the smoke upwards. You wrinkled your nose slightly at the scent, and when he offered you the roll, you declined.

“I might’ve heard from someone that you’re looking to get laid.” Despite his obvious intoxication, his words were still crisp and clear. The intimidation you had quickly died out at his words, and you couldn’t help but laugh. You glanced back to where Mark was on the couch; your spot had been taken by one of the pledges by now.

“I’m gonna kill him,” When you returned your sights to Jaehyun, he was studying you with a look you couldn’t interpret, “So what if I am, you offering?” Your confident demeanor had returned once you remembered that you looked hot and Jaehyun was the one who’d called you over. He only shrugged and looked away as if he was uninterested, but you knew he was playing some weird game of hard-to-get.

“I doubt you could even get it up this crossed.” As you lowered your inhibitions, you began to sway your hips to the beat of whatever beat was vibrating through the room. A smirk played across Jaehyun’s features at that, and he downed the rest of his cup before throwing the bud of his joint in it and setting it atop the mantle beside him.

“Wanna bet?” His hands fell to your hips as he pulled you closer until your hips were grinding together. The coals that had been simmering in your core instantly blazed back up as you put your hands around his shoulders loosely.

“What do I get if I win?” Your fingers toyed with the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

“The best orgasm of your life.” Your eyebrows raised at his audacity.

“And if I lose?” He made a show of contemplating something before he shrugged.

“I finally get to fuck you.” At his bold statement, you could feel the wetness pool in your core.

“Sounds like a win-win to me.” You meant it to sound flirtier, but the whole situation and the promise of getting railed was leaving your breathless.

“Then you have nothing to lose.” His hands drifted lower on your hips until his palms were kneading your ass. You rolled your eyes at his typical actions.

“I suppose not.” His head drifted to the crook of your neck where he buried his face before sucking lightly on the exposed skin of your neck, and you began to card your fingers through his hair. After a few minutes of feeling like you’d turn into a torch and burn up, he finally pulled away from you and wrapped his hand around yours. Jaehyun pulled you through the crowd, never letting go of your hand and not bothering to stop and talk to any of the people who called out to him. 

His room was one of the few in the house that you’d never seen before, but it was exactly as you’d suspect. There was soft music playing from his small turntable, and he had LED lights set to a warm orange color. The back wall of his room was brick, and his bed was centered against it. The comforter was neatly arranged with the pillows, and it made you chuckle. You knew for a fact that Jaehyun only made his bed at the idea of getting laid tonight. Your eyes drifted around the space for a minute before the door behind you closed, and the lock clicked. There were hands around your waist, and Jaehyun’s firm body pressed against you from behind. You threw your head back against his shoulder, and he took the action as invitation to your neck where he began laying his lips. His hands crept under the mesh of your shirt until they were kneading your breasts through your bra. It was far too hot in there and you were wearing far too many clothes. You pulled away from him to rectify that issue, and there was only minor shock on his face until you pulled your shirt off and began unbuttoning your jeans. Jaehyun threw himself down on his bed, watching with half-shut eyes as you slowly peeled the denim off your legs, leaving you in just your matching red bra and underwear. You walked to him and climbed atop the bed to straddle his waist and resume kissing him, but your own hands began to wander now as you pulled his shirt off. You knew that him and Johnny often worked out together, but seeing the incredibly defined set of abs on his torso still made your eyebrows raise. 

“Weren’t expecting that, princess?” His face was smug, and one of his arms was folded behind his head to keep it up. You rolled your eyes before grinding down on him which succeeded in pulling the smirk off his face. 

Minutes later, you’d pulled both his shirt and pants off which left both of you in only your underwear. Jaehyun’s torso was quickly filling with dark bruises left from your lips, and your hands traced over the ridges of his muscles, making their way to the hem of his briefs. Your nails trailed over his skin as you slipped them under the elastic and wrapped your fingers around his length. Even with it only being half-hard, you still knew it was going to be big. Maybe the biggest in NKT, but you could’ve guessed that. The man  _ radiated  _ big dick energy. At the state of his dick, you hummed, wondering if he’d be able to get it up. Weed and booze was known to be quite the suppressant, as you’d found out many times at frat parties.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a minute.” If you looked hard enough, you thought you could see a blush on his cheeks and wondered if it was from the alcohol or embarrassment. Suddenly you were being flipped onto your back with a yelp, and Jaehyun hovered over you with a smirk.

“Luckily, I have a few ideas of how to pass the time.” He made quick work of your bra clasp and pulled the straps from your shoulders until your chest was bare to his ministrations. His tongue found it’s way to your nipples where he circled around your areola before gently pulling with his teeth. The pain mixed with pleasure drew a gasp from you, and your hands found their way to his hair to grasp. Soon he was moving south until his warm breath was ghosting over your thighs. He didn’t waste time pulling your lace thong down before burying his face into your dripping heat. You couldn’t help the moans that began to fall from your mouth, but it wasn’t like anyone would hear with the music downstairs combined with the record playing on Jaehyun’s turntable. 

His tongue circled your clit before running along your folds, and your hands were grasping at his sheets like you would fly away if not for your hold. You felt his hand pull yours to rest in his hair, and you smirked as you tugged at his hair. A moan left his mouth and you felt the vibrations in your core. Your eyes shut as he resumed eating you out like a man starved. Soon you felt his fingers slip inside you, and it only added to your pleasure. 

“I’m close,  _ Jae. _ ” He only went harder at that, pushing his fingers along your ridged walls and sucking on your clit. You squirmed beneath him as your climax washed over you, and he drew it out until the point of near overstimulation before pulling away from you. You looked down at him as your chest heaved, but he only had a smirk on his face. You tightened your hands in his hair and his eyes slipped shut as he let out a sigh.  _ Masochist. _ He crawled back up the bed until he was kissing you; you could taste yourself on his tongue, but couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. 

“You lost.” Your eyes narrowed at his words as your brain tried to comprehend what he meant before it clicked, and your hand grasped the front of his underwear where you could feel his dick, definitely hard, against your palm. He let out a moan at the contact before you started pushing his boxers down and rolling him until he laid under you naked. The fire that had momentarily simmered after your orgasm flared back up again at the thought of him being turned on just from eating you out. 

“Condoms?” You didn’t care if you win or lost, all you wanted was his dick in you, stretching you out and filling you up. 

“Top drawer.” He gestured to his nightstand, and you leaned over to open it. The position put your chest right over his face, and you almost fell off the bed when Jaehyun’s mouth started sucking on your breasts again. His hands braced your hips when he felt you stutter, but you found the package in his drawer and were ripping it open and rolling it over him in seconds. At second glance, you could  _ definitely _ confirm he had the biggest dick. Doyoung’s might’ve been the same length, but Jaehyun had length  _ and  _ thickness. 

You grinded on him a few times before he let out a growl and you gave in, raising yourself and sitting on his dick slowly. You let out twin moans at the feeling of him stretching you out. You began to roll your hips and ignored the slight burn that accompanied his girth. You didn’t bother setting a fast pace; the slow grind was enough to increase your arousal, but apparently Jaehyun shared different sentiments. His hands gripped your waist and he rolled to flip you over until his arms were braced on either side of your head, and his legs were between yours. 

“ _ That  _ wasn’t fucking. I thought you wanted to get  _ railed _ ?” You made a quick mental note to absolutely  _ throttle _ Mark next time you saw him, but the thought of anything other than Jaehyun was quickly shoved from your head as he began to pound his hips into you. If he was both drunk and high and could still fuck this hard, you couldn’t even imagine his power when sober. Your legs wrapped around his hips to grasp him as he buried his head in your neck to attach his lips to the skin of your neck. Your head was thrown back; you couldn’t even bother to attempt to suppress the noises coming from your mouth at Jaehyun’s proper railing. You felt one of his hands rubbing at your clit, and you couldn’t help but tilt your hips up at the stimulation which let him go deeper into you. His strokes became less consistent, and you knew he was about to come. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Jae, I’m close.” With a few more thrusts of his hips, you were clenching around him with high-pitched moans coming from your mouth, and he was groaning in your ear as his hips slowed down. He gave a few more shallow thrusts to ride out your orgasms longer before pulling out of you and collapsing to your side. Neither of you bothered to speak as you caught your breath, and Jaehyun pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash.

You finally recognized the record as  _ Cigarettes After Sex,  _ and recollected that Mark mentioned it was Jaehyun’s favorite band at one point. The party was still raging on downstairs if the vibration of the bass and the shouts were any indication.

“How’s that for a good rail?” He was arrogant, and while you hated that, it was completely warranted. You looked over at him with a brow raised before rolling your eyes. 

“It was  _ okay _ , I suppose.” Though you feigned indifference, Jaehyun’s huff told you he knew you were full of bullshit. The two orgasms you’d had also protested your words. 

“I was getting a little self-conscious when you were warming everyone’s bed but mine.” His head was propped up on his hand as he twirled a lock of your hair between his fingers.

“You? Self-conscious? I don’t believe it,” You were both quiet for a moment before you added, “If you didn’t look so intimidating I might’ve done this sooner.” Your eyes found an interesting spot on the ceiling as you tried to calm the blush rising on your cheeks. 

“I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.” You turned to look at him, but he was rolling on top of you and running his hands along your skin. You let out a squeal and began to laugh as he riled you up again. 

_ Maybe you’d have to thank Mark instead. _

**Author's Note:**

> I could be persuaded to add chapters or write different parts with other members of the frat if asked nicely. If you enjoyed it or have suggestions, please leave a comment or kudos :))


End file.
